Ghost Of The Past
by Kawazu Hime
Summary: Fates become entwined when ghost from Vlads' past come back. Secrets will be reveled. Doors will be reopened. And choices will have to be made. Will Vlad be able to come to terms with his past and accept his future? DannyVlad R&R!
1. Three Months Ago Part 1

I dont own Dp...DUH!

Three months ago. Part 1

If someone would have told Danny five years ago he would be living with his worst enemy, he would have laughed in their face! Heck Danny would have laughed if some one told him a year ago. Maybe even a few months ago. But now things were different. Things, like people change. The person he once despised was now...something...indescribable. He had become a comrade, a partner in crime, a friend.

It had been three months now. Three months when everything changed.

_It was just a normal end of June day in Amity Park. Danny was sitting on the front porch sipping on an ice cold coke enjoying the warm crisp summer day. It was one of those perfect summer days, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the temperature was perfect and soon his two best friends would be here and they would be off to go to the movies to see 'When MonStars attack Part three' this years top thriller/horror. That was when he felt a cold chill go down his spine .His ghost sense had went off. He gave a soft grunt debating on whether or not he should just ignore it. What were the odds it would be important anyways? It was most likely the Box Ghost anyways. It always seemed like when he was doing something fun or important it was the Box Ghost. It was like he had a radar on him. Oh look the ghost boy is having fun! Lets go bug him! Then again once in a while it was Skulker. Though he wasn't much of a threat either. None of the ghost were a 'threat' anymore. Though most weren't even in the beginning. Then there was Vlad._

_Vlad... He was a whole different thing entirely. If it wasn't for him Danny would have never pushed himself so hard to become so good so fast. Maybe in a different world in a different time he might thank the man for all his help. But not here, not now. All he could think about was how much he despised him. _

_Danny let out a soft breath setting the can down on the cement steps and stood up "Sam and Tucker will just have to wait..." With that he walked to the near by ally. Two silver rings circled around his body. Though the years things had changed. He wasn't the scrawny 14 year old he once was. No, now he was older now. And under the baggy pants and shirt was something most people didn't know about. Danny was now a well built 18 year old. His ghost form was a little different as well. His ghostly silver hair now had a black streak though it, a white bad laid over his right forearm, two belts laid loosely on his hips criss crossing in the middle on his right side the Fenton thermos hung from a loop gently tied to a belt for easy removal. But he still had the classic DP symbol across his now broad chest. _

_"Lets get this done and over with." He muttered flying off toward the direction of the ghost. Little did he know what fate had in store for him that day. _

...That was short. I hate writing, reading, and posting short things. And I am sorry! Don't worry this is just Part one. I am kind of hopeing for one review before I post the second part. I SWEAR it will be at least twice as long! and I already have Chapters Three and Four typed up. If I could find my stupid note book I would have Five done as well! Well I love construtive critism. But the only thing flammers are good for is for roasting marshmellows. So coment but do not burn the marshmellowy goodness!


	2. Three Months Ago Part 2

Alright here it is! Chapter two! Well chapter one...part two...heh...anyways! Thank you to my two reviewers! I couldn't have done it with out you!

Taboo Love-as you can see I decided to progeress with the story. and here is the next chapter! I can't wait to see how Danny And Vlads relationship progesses as well. And trust me it WILL be a slash...Yay! for slash!

Animegurl088-Thanks!

"Hey you!" Danny yelled at the ghost that was flying high above the city. It was a ghost like he had never seen before. It looked like a giant flaming phoenix, only its flames were a greenish-teal then a fiery red. Its wing span had to have been a good six feet.

The phoenix looked to him, its piercing red eyes seemed to look right though the boy. He did not look like a happy birdy.(sorry...I couldn't resist!) The glare he gave Danny sent shivers down his spine. He was now starting to regret going after this ghost. But he had to shake it off, it was to late now to go back.

The phoenix had a glint of a smirk come across his beak "My, my another halfa. Two in one day. Master will be pleased when he receives the news." With those words spoken he dived at the boy his beak at Dannys' chest gripping him with his sharp claws piercing his skin causing Danny to scream in pain, but the real pain was about to come. They fell faster and faster from the sky and soon there was a crash so loud you could hear it for what seemed a mile a way.

Danny laid in a small crater the large phoenix standing over him spreading his brilliant wings. "My, that wasn't much of a challenge at all. I was hoping for a bit more of a fight."

Danny grunted weakly closing his hands, balling them to fist and threw a punch at the phoenix.

The phoenix just laughed capturing Dannys arm in his beak and tighten his jaw. You could hear the bones cracking under the pressure then snapping. Danny hollered out in unbearable pain. The phoenix flapped his wings just once getting some lift into the air and whipped his head throwing Dannys body out of the crater and into a near by wall. "You should have stayed down. Now I am going to teach you a lesson on minding your own business." he said extending his claws.

As he came closer and closer Danny was sure he was going to be killed. That was until a large blast of purple ecto hit the phoenix. Standing at the end of the alley way was a much more familiar ghostly figure. .

The pheonix hissed "I thought I took care of you already."

"You really thought you could get rid of me that easily?" he retorted raising an eyebrow, sending another ecto blast at the phoenix

"It seems I have underestimated your ability." The Phoenix hissed "But mark my words. It will NOT happen again." He cut a hole to the ghost zone and flew though it.

Vlad grunted getting down on one knee clutching his left shoulder that was covered by his cape to hide the damage the bird had done to him. He was thankful the pheonix did not stay and fight or he would have been in for a world of trouble. He knew there was no way he could go a second round.

Slowly he was able to get back to his feet and fell back to his tattered human form to conserve what energy he had remaining. Stumbling over to damage he quickly realized that the boy had taken a far worse beating then he had. Danny was battered and beaten his arm that the pheonix had clasped on too was bent in unnatural was. severely broken that was for sure.

"Vlad..." Danny groaned in pain, by some miracle he was still awake fully aware of everything around him and of the pain that coursed though his body. "You saved me...why?"

"I told you...I'm not a bad person." He said in a soft tone that seemed to go against his nature completely.

Danny nodded slightly in response closing his eyes slipping into a state of unconsciousness.


End file.
